Waterwheels are used to convert the energy of moving water into rotational energy, which in turn is used to power linear or rotational mass transport apparatus. Historically constructed of wood, conventional waterwheels had two wooden vertical sidepieces supporting a horizontal wooden axle. Rigid vanes, blades or buckets, also fabricated from wood, were mounted radially around the rim of the horizontal axle. Some later designs had pivoting blades. The use of iron components and fasteners became common during the Renaissance.
There are three general types of waterwheels, the undershot, the overshot, and the breast waterwheel. Of the three, the undershot waterwheel is the oldest variety and was the most commonly used. It was placed so that the water flowed under the wheel, engaging the blades, vanes, or buckets and causing the wheel to turn. The early Egyptians and Persians used it extensively to drive water-lifting devices use for irrigation.
Although notably inefficient, it was the undershot waterwheel that functioned as the prime mover for running the thousands of sawmills that built early America. It generated mechanical energy for gristmills to grind grain, and carding mills to comb wool, and cutting nails and shingles, and powering machines that turned wood for furniture parts.
However, conventional undershot waterwheels had the following disadvantages:
They had high structural mass and weight that contributed to low mechanical efficiency.
Due to the high structural mass and weight, construction of independent dams, sluices, or penstocks was often necessary to route the water to the waterwheel.
The blades, vanes or buckets were rigidly attached to the sidewalls and the rotating center shaft. This contributed to the retention of water at certain points of rotation, adding weight and creating inherent drag.
The materials of construction were prone to corrosion, rot, and general deterioration with the attendant cost of replacement and loss of use.
Interference by floating and submerged debris caused damage, and loss of use during removal and/or repair.
Maintenance was time consuming, difficult, and costly.
The undershot waterwheel did not utilize the full velocity of the moving water. The lack of a bottom plate or horizontal shoe promoted turbulence and allowed substantial water to flow down and under the blades, vanes, or buckets during the power portion of the cycle.
The lack of a bottom plate or horizontal shoe also contributed to scouring of the streambed.
Only approximately one-third the side length of the blades, vanes, or buckets was utilized. This limited the pushing and lifting effect of the water.
Atmospheric drag on the blades, vanes, or buckets when above water level contributed considerably to loss of efficiency.
The waterwheel has progressed in more modern days, but even these newer machines suffer from some of the aforementioned disadvantages. Therefore, there exists a need for an improved waterwheel and methods of using same.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a waterwheel apparatus, through the use of fiber reinforced polymers, carbon fiber composites, nano-composites, and other technologically advanced materials, having superior performance properties including high compressive, tensile, and shear strength, durability, and high strength-to-weight ratios.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide for the incorporation of toughened epoxy resins, improved carbon fiber reinforced plastics, and enhanced carbon/epoxy composites, combined with newly modified nanoparticles, into the design and manufacturing process of the herein described waterwheel apparatus.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a waterwheel that is lightweight yet rugged and so versatile that no significant modifications are required for operation in a multitude of conditions, locations, and configurations, and that is easily scaled in size.